The present invention relates to object image creation devices which combine a plurality of part images into a complete object image and more particularly to an object image creation device and method which selects, duplicates, and combines desired images, one from a stored plurality of images of each of the parts which compose one of halves of an object.
Conventionally, an object image creation device is known which selects any images of the parts of an object, one from among a plurality of kinds of images of each part having any shape, data on which is stored beforehand, and combines the selected images into a complete object image.
Therefore, if an object image very similar to the shape of an object to be created is intended to be created, as many kinds of part images as possible would be required to be prepared beforehand for each of the parts of the object image..
However, if as many kinds of part images as possible are to be prepared beforehand for each part, a storage of a large-scaled capacity would be required. Thus, the whole device would become expensive, large-scaled and weighty, disadvantageously.